


Complete

by HackerGoddessFelicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Parent!Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackerGoddessFelicity/pseuds/HackerGoddessFelicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby spoons were not supposed to make Oliver Queen this excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> @arrow-through-my-writers-block is to blame for this.

It wasn’t a big change.  In fact, he almost missed it in his haste to get dinner finished and on the table.  

 

He had meant to get home early so he would have plenty of time to prepare dinner.  It wasn’t a day that called for this degree of planning of a meal; it was neither their anniversary nor was it his or Felicity’s birthday.  It was just a regular Friday night in May.  

 

It was, however, Felicity’s last day in the office before she went on maternity leave.  Oliver had tried to insist that she completely take off, not-so-silently worried that the amount of stress that the position of CEO brought upon her wouldn’t be healthy for the baby.  But in her typical Felicity fashion she had refused, saying that the merger she was currently trying to complete would crash and burn without her involved -- “ _ Oliver, the board getting this deal to go through without me there would be like you trying to penetrate my firewalls. Don’t look at me like that, you know what I meant! _ \-- and ended in a hormone-induced argument and him on the couch for the night.  

 

So working from home it was.

 

With Felicity now home full-time and Oliver still working in the Mayor’s office every day (at her insistence), they had compromised. Tomorrow morning, Donna was making the short-term move into the guest bedroom while the arrival of their little one rapidly approached.  If he wasn’t going to be home all the time, then someone else was.

 

Which leads back to the dinner he was currently preparing.  Felicity had brought up the point this morning that today would be their last day alone.  With her mother moving in, there was a more than likely chance that she would be on “helicopter mode”, as Felicity liked to call it, and they would never get a moment to themselves.  And once their baby girl arrives, he knew they would both be too tired to plan a proper date night at home.  So tonight was their last proper date alone.  Hence the importance of not wasting the night with boring and unnecessary delays like he had inevitably encountered earlier.

 

Twenty minutes before he was planning to leave the office early to drop by the grocery store, city council had scheduled an immediate meeting, insisting that an overview of the budget proposal for the next fiscal year couldn’t wait until Monday.

 

Two hours and a grumpy trek through the grocery store later, Oliver arrived home to the sound of Felicity’s voice floating from the kitchen as she talked on the phone. He caught the tail-end of the conversation as he sat the shopping bags on the counter, pulling out the vegetables he was going to cut up first.

 

“-going to be fine. Really. Oh look at that, Oliver just walked through the door! I guess I better - I am not telling him that Mom!” The flush that grew across her cheeks had him raising an eyebrow in her direction in which she responded with a look that just said  _ Don’t ask.  _ “Goodbye mother!”

 

“Do I want to know?”

 

“Probably not,” she answers with a chuckle as she leans back against the countertop.

 

As he prepares their meal, they go back and forth discussing their days like they usually do.  It’s while Felicity is ranting about the details of the technological glitch that crashed the servers that she spent most of the day correcting, that he notices it. He almost didn’t give it a second glance, but when the hand that went into the utensil drawer produced a green baby spoon instead of the forks that were usually placed there, he stopped.

 

Realizing that he wasn’t answering a question that she had apparently asked, she turned to him, seeing what was in his hand.

 

“I finally got around to opening the packaging on some of those gifts from the baby shower.  I was doing a load of dishes and figured I would go ahead and stick them in the drawer since we’re going to be needing them pretty soon.”

 

The feeling that flooded his chest could only be described as completeness. This was actually happening. He was going to have a  _ baby _ . Sure he already had a child, but he missed all these moments with William. The birth, diaper changes,  late night bonding while trying to get her to sleep -- these were all things that he was excited about experiencing.

 

One thing he didn’t expect to fill him with such joy? The sight of obscenely colorful spoons in the drawer next to the plain, relatively boring flatware that they had received as a wedding gift.

 

Separately, they showed two different personalities.  The loud neon reminded him of when he first met Felicity and the light she emitted. Much like the spoon in his hand did, one couldn’t help but smile when they were around the bright color.  The brightness that brings promises of laughter, joy, and spontaneous moments that last a lifetime.

 

The traditional sterling silver flatware to the left of them reminded him instantly of himself and the life that he previously lived. Much like the Queen family, the appearance is shiny and without flaws.  Brought up close, though, and the truth quickly reveals itself.  The edges are nicked in some places and the surface water-spotted in others; the integrity not what it quite used to be. The promise of class and expense from silver is quickly replaced by the deception of its counterpart.

 

The partnership is absurd and shouldn’t work under normal circumstances.  But once they are brought together it is hard to imagine that one was ever associated without the other. Together the two balance.

 

They complete each other.

  
  



End file.
